fantasy_firefly_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters
Captain Ulixes Pike (Ryan) Role: Captain Class: Fighter Preferred Weapons: Saber/Short Saber Combo, Pistol The captain served during the great war as a royal marine. Now during peacetime he captains his own ship on his own terms. He has plenty of old friends and enemies from back during the war. Surprisingly many friends from the enemy side of the former conflict, who earned the respect of during the battles he fought against them. Captain Pike is affectionately called Yooly by his close friends, though anyone on his ship caught calling him that will be shovelling coal into the barge's furnace for a week. Ulixes strives to maintain good relations with all the folk on the river, including humanoids who may otherwise be shunned by pioneers and settlers. He has a way of winning even the cruelest orc chieftain over with his cursing bravado. He prefers parlay to lead and steel in almost any situation, no matter how dire. Hargate Ennis (D) Role: Engineer Class: Samurai/Alchemist Preferred Vehicle: Steam-powered Amphibious Monowheel The son of a watchmaker, Hargate grew up with an aptitude for machines. He grew up expecting to become an apprentice to his father, but the war changed so much. Demand rose sharply for military industry, and Hargate decided to look there for his career path. He started out working in a munitions factory, but eventually found an opening as an advanced engine mechanic servicing the amphibious monowheels used by the Empire's scouts and messengers. Though physically unremarkable, Hargate has designed for himself a set of strength-enhancing clockwork-driven armor, at first in order to allow him to continue working after a slipped flywheel nearly severed his arm. After witnessing the strange techno-arcane power of one of the Empire's warmages, he's become convinced that increasing mechanical complexity represents the future of warfare, and perhaps, of society. Hargate works in the boiler room aboard the Mary Beth, which affords him a steady paycheck, occasional customers for his creations, and a steady supply of old boiler parts and borrowed steam. He has occasional thoughts about how great it would be to be knighted, but is well aware that there isn't any nation that gives knighthoods to privateers. Jin "Banjo" Tana (Ian) Role: Passenger Relations Class: Bard Race: Elf Preferred Instrument: Banjo Number One (Joe) Role: Executive Officer Type: Gunmage Race: Human? Preferred Weapon: Gunmagic Richard Butte (Mike) Role: Healer and spiritual adviser (worshiper of Saint John Paul, patron saint of life and healing) Class: Cleric Race: Human? Available Pre-Rolled Characters *Goblin Rogue/Ranger - He was a Dogrider scout in the war. *Water Elemental Sorcerer *Missionary Cleric - Lasso-wielding pacifist healer who served as a medic during the war. Other Characters Friar Barnabus Partridge, Aboreal Shepherd of St. Cyrus Friar Partridge is a cloistered monk of the Order of St. Cyrus, the patron saint of silviculture (the agriculture of trees), citrus, nutrition and calisthenics. St. Cyrus' central tenant was "The body reflects the soul." He also said, "The glory of the God King holds no more perfect incarnation than the lemon tree." An orphan, Partridge spent his life growing up in the monastery, tending the orchards, eating meals from an ordained daily menu that cycles every three years (like the readings at a Catholic mass), and attending morning, noon and night sessions of group exercises in the courtyard. He quickly became the pride of the elder monks, taking to Cyrus' teachings as if born to them, and performing his first miracle at age seven when he used a single lemon to make an entire courtyard fountain into lemonade. Five thousand believers were refreshed. Friar Partridge's special assignment when he came of age was to be a harbor chaplain. He would take a regular journey from their country compound to the nearby port city to minister to the sailors about proper diets and exercise for life on crowded boats at sea, and would bless the barrels of limes and lemons that the brotherhood often donated to long voyages to the new world. The stories and unique character of the sailors often made him dream of bold adventures in the new world. Apparently, those dreams have now come true. Friar Partridge is a clean-cut young man with clear skin, a bright smile and excellent muscle tone. He wears loose-fitting robes that can be adjusted to various levels of coverage for different weather while always allowing easy freedom of motion. Sewn into them seem to be strips of petrified wood that provide remarkably strong protection against injury. He carries a tall ironwood staff, wears specially treated woven reed shoes, and is always accompanied by a ten-foot-tall walking lemon tree, which he refers to as Citronella. His mood is one of energetic positivity and resolve, as well as fascination with every new sight and sound the New World has to offer, though his enthusiasm radiates from him with slow, patient intensity like the great swaying of a forest in a spring wind. He never hurries even as every motion he makes shows clear and deliberate purpose.